Half God - Half Time Traveller
by Blightt
Summary: What's the offspring when the plot of a rebel demigod finding a time machine has sex with my brain? This story. Read and review. Flames aren't appreciated but will increase my review count so... think first ;D


**'Ey.**

**It's Clyde. Or Tom. Whatever.**

**Gosh it's been a while since my last story, eh? **

**Well look no further my wee lads and gather around Uncle Clyde. (Or Tom. Whatever.) **

**It's story time :)**

* * *

Hephaestus squatted next to the long iron bars that he would use to build. His new invention would definitely be recognized. Hopefully it would be enough popularity to push him past Demeter's '_Corn Flakes_', he prayed to himself. **(A/N : **Answer in the reviews! Do the gods pray to themselves since they have to pray to gods?**) **Grinding the heel of his hand into his forehead to stop the pounding, he admired his quick work. Hephaestus had crafted a tall, wide cuboid's outline out of iron bars so the inner space was empty. Summoning his large brass anvil with a quick snap of his fingers, the god of craftsmanship continued his work by flattening an iron bar with hard strikes at it with his hammer. He nailed the edges on to three frames of the cuboid and left one side, the top and bottom still open. Creating smaller iron plates for the top and bottom, Hephaestus started to add knobs, levers and control panels inside his invention along with a screen and an antennae that extended out of the top of the model. Crafting a vertically-moving sliding door for the front, Hephaestus nodded and smiled at his new invention.

"I promise. It will be a revolutionary invention!" Hephaestus guaranteed the god watching him on their thrones.

"Just like your self-tripod so teenagers could easily take self-cams?" Hermes laughed with the rest of the gods.

Hephaestus flushed red. "That was a work in progress!"

"Just like your hairdryer catapult?" Aphrodite giggled.

Hephaestus stared daggers at her, his shade of redness intensifying.

"Oh, have mercy, guys," Apollo glared at them. "It's not everyday you get to witness the amazing power of an unreflective mirror." he ended up laughing.

Hephaestus shook his head as he pulled down lever, pulled a knob, flicked a switch and hit the Enter key on a MacBook Air's keyboard. He quickly shielded his eyes from the blinding yellow light that followed. The gods were surprised at the growling, yellow-green animal on two legs they saw. Flicking it's yellow tail around while snapping his sharp white teeth, the juvenile Dilophosaurus started spitting burning, green acid at Dionysus's grape vine sandals.

"W-what is that?" Aphrodite stared at the bipedal prehistoric reptile in horror.

Hephaestus's face turned back to it's normal color as his frown played into a smug grin.

"This is my revolutionary invention. The time machine." the god of fire gestured to his new invention.

The sarcastic remarks ended there and were replaced with a loud applause.

"I think we may accept this device, Hephaestus. Good work." Zeus nodded and dismissed all the gods from their thrones.

Hermes and Apollo stayed back as the gods left and started walking around Hephaestus's time machine, looking at it's mechanics and structure.

"This'll teach him to try to get more popular then my new One Direction _Take Me Home_ album." Apollo grinned evilly.

"And my new iPad mini." Hermes sneered.

Opening the electrical panel that contained the control board with a clap, Hermes started pulling out wires and cutting cords. Apollo walked inside the machine and replaced green buttons with red and yellow buttons with blue while prodding the huge red lever curiously. After a few more minutes of garnishing gears with deep drill-holes and hits with a hammer and breaking buttons, Apollo and Hermes dropped the broken time machine into Camp Half-Blood.

"I can already imagine Zeus's face when he blames Hephaestus tomorrow." Apollo said.

* * *

"But it wasn't me!" Hephaestus pleaded, his eyes still fixed on the huge hole that the time machine created when it fell down to the demigod camp.

Zeus squinted at him. Shaking his head, he sat at his throne.

"Who else could it be?" Poseidon answered for his brother. "No one else knows how to operate that thing."

"You don't need to know how to operate it to throw it 60000 stories down a platform." Hephaestus said calmly.

Poseidon glared at him before scoffing, "Yes, but who would think of doing that?"

Hephaestus opened his mouth like he was going to say something before closing it again, which allowed a smug smirk to develop on the sea god's face and a fist bump to commence between Hermes and Apollo. Sighing, Zeus dismissed the gods and left with them.

* * *

"What do you think it is?" Percy asked his girlfriend Annabeth while tilting his head to one side to get water out of his ears.

"With the odd structure and broken mechanism, I can't really tell before someone fixes it." Annabeth said.

"Hey, Leo!" Percy called out of his cabin door to the Hephaestus child who was conveniently passing by. "Can you fix this for us?"

Leo walked in and stared at the machine for a long time, not knowing what to do with it.

"Is it some sort of romantic date machine you built?" he asked.

"Nope." Annabeth said, before noting that as a brilliant anniversary idea.

"Well, I'll see what I can do with it." Leo sighed, before producing a hook, a chain and gloves from his tool belt and started pulling it to his workshop.

* * *

Scratching her head, Nyssa still didn't know what it was even after tilting her head 20 different angles. She and Leo had tested many tools on it to see what worked. After two more hours of hammering, nailing, drilling, and sawing, they were interrupted from jackhammering by a shimmering golden light and a brown holographic figure.

"Dad?" Leo's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Yes," Hephaestus sighed. "That machine you are working on is my time machine."

Leo and Nyssa's eyes directly diverted to the time machine.

"It is?" Nyssa's voice had an edge of disbelief to it.

Nodding, Hephaestus started commanding the two campers directions of building, suddenly switching to oral-blueprint mode. After charging the atomic battery and alining the pod doors, the two dirt and oil-caked campers were done. It looked more correct after they'd fixed it, rather than having half a monitor for the screen and missing the keys 'H', 'L', 'R' and 'S' for the keyboard. Smiling, Nyssa clapped Leo on the back and helped him pull it back to the Poseidon cabin.

"It's a time machine." Nyssa responded, smiling at the pair of dropped jaws she'd recieved.

"We'll all try it tomorrow." Leo grinned, shifting impatiently from one foot to the other.

They all agreed to use it tomorrow, except for that hidden crossed fingers that didn't seal the promise for one of the four campers.

* * *

**So... there's Chapter One. **

**If you like it, I'll prolly continue it :3**

**Review!**

**-Clyde (Or Tom. Whatever.)**


End file.
